La Maladie Foncée
by Sir Weston
Summary: A dark new disease has struck the Grand Line and members of the Straw Hat crew start falling ill! All except for Chopper! And then the truly strange happens when their personalities start changing drastically! Not only that, but past enemies are coming at them from all sides! How will Chopper be able to save everyone, much less his own crew members? Read and find out!


**La Maladie Foncée**

**Okay, so I've had this idea for a while now, and I've decided to finally write this. I don't really know if this is before or after the two year time jump; I can't decide. Also, this is in an Author's Universe, so bear with me if a few things are changed from the manga.**

**This entire story is in Chopper's point of view, so when people are having "private" conversations remember that Chopper is nearby. Also, I hope that you basically get what this story is about from the description thing. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This fan fiction may or may not contain spoilers! Depends on how far into the story you've gotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the manga, the anime, or the games.**

**Chapter 1 – Newspaper**

**Sick: No one**

From Dr. Chopper's Personal Journals

I will admit I am most definitely not the strongest member of Luffy's crew. Most of the time, I even start to panic when bad guys come to get us, and I end up causing more trouble. No one really expects me to take command in a bad situation, unless it involves the use of medical knowledge, like when we defeated Oars in Thriller Bark. But other than that, I just tended to the sick and wounded. I never expected for over a thousand lives to rest on my shoulders.

When we were sailing to the next island along the Grand Line upon our ship, the_ Thousand Sunny_, I often asked Nami, our navigator, for updates on the world. If there were any new diseases or vaccines being discovered, I wanted to know about it.

"Not today, Chopper," she would often say to me. This made me feel a lot better, as long as there were no new strange diseases.

Then one day, something changed. I was in my room (AKA the "sick ward") when there was a knock on my door. Curious, I called out.

"Come in!" I said.

I remember Nami coming in, looking more than a little concerned. She held a newspaper in her hand, and she was staring at an article. I was most concerned.

"Nami, what is the matter?" I think I said.

If I remember right, she said something like, "Chopper, you asked me to tell you if anything unusual came up in the medical world, right?"

"That is correct," I responded.

"Well look at this," she said, handing the newspaper to me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, reading, "There's a sale at Fish-Man Island on calamari! But what does that have to do with medicine?"

"Not that!" she snapped, "It's the article underneath!"

I think the article read something like this:

_Last month Admiral Viro of the Navy came down with a mysterious illness doctors were not able to identify. Though he seemed fine at first, it is reported that his temperature suddenly spiked, and his temperament drastically changed. The once quiet Admiral suddenly became loud and obnoxious, despite being very week from the sickness. Doctors are not sure what is happening, but as more and more cases pop up, they have decided to call this sickness the Dark Disease for its mysterious nature. Though no navy men have died yet, it has been discovered that several pirate crews have been completely eradicated by the disease. It is also not understood at this time how this disease spreads. It is advised that if someone falls ill, they should be immediately quarantined, especially at the height of their fever._

I think that's how it went. I don't have the article with me right now, so I can't really copy it down here.

I remember shivering as I handed the paper back to Nami. "A dark disease?" I repeated from the article, "How terrifying! I'm so glad none of us have it! But how strange it is!"

"I wonder where it came from?" Nami asked, "Nothing like this has ever been reported before. Weird."

"Thank you for showing me this," I said, "I'll be sure to keep my eye out for the symptoms. None of us are getting sick if I have anything to say about it!"

The next day promised smooth sailing. I decided to check the symptoms of the disease again, just to be safe. I found the article again and read the symptoms. In the early stages of the disease there was fever, chills, weakness, fainting, and some nausea. In later stages there was internal bleeding, external bleeding, dizziness, behavior changes, plus all the previous symptoms. And it all ended in one thing: death. I shivered. I prayed that none of my crew mates would become ill like that.

On nice days like that one, the crew liked to eat the meals on deck in the sunshine. Our cook, Sanji, would bring them out to us, always serving Nami and Robin first, and usually Luffy last. I liked to eat with Usopp, as he was always hilarious.

But on this day, something would go terribly wrong. As we were eating, Usopp suddenly stopped. He gave a strange sigh and fell over. I stared at him, not really registering what happened. But then my brain kicked into gear.

"Huh? Usopp! What's wrong?" I exclaimed, "Help! Someone call a doctor!"

"That's you, Chopper!" I heard Zolo yell as the others came running.

"Usopp! Wake up!"

He was burning with fever.

**Ooh! Ominous! Could Usopp have the Dark Disease? What do you think?**

**I decided to do something a little different from what I normally do. Usually if I write in the first person, you just kind of assume the person is talking to the reader, or something. But this time I decided to have it be written from different sources, like Chopper's journal, or medical records. Let's see how it goes, and the source may change mid chapter. Hope you like it! Also, hopefully the chapters will get longer. I always have trouble making the first chapter long.**

**Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
